With the increasing demand for realism and interactivity in graphics applications, high-speed processing units (such as high-speed graphics processing units) are obliged to handle increasingly complex image processing tasks. These high-speed processing units may comprise of an increasing number of circuit elements and, thus, consume significant amounts of power. The consumption of such power may lead to higher current draws over a short period of time and may lead to large and sudden voltage drops that may be harmful to the high-speed processing unit. In addition, the supply voltage rails that deliver power to the high-speed processing unit may carry electrical noise that may affect the performance of the high-speeding processing unit.
While different techniques have been used to place a bypass capacitor between power lines and ground lines to reduce voltage irregularities, such capacitors may often fail thermal specifications due to their positioning on a printed circuit board vis-à-vis the heat dissipating high-speed processing unit. Also, the limited space available on high-end printed circuit boards often compel board designers to choose electrical components that are not easily customizable or adaptable to new voltage noise problems that may arise from the introduction of new high-speed processing units to previously established printed circuit board layouts.